Mating Week
by Bunny Fair
Summary: sequel to Naga!Katakuri fic, it's happening y'all. read at your own risk, it's gonna be a wild ride
1. Chapter 1

Katakuri softly sighed as he stretched out his arms and adjusted the pillows again, waiting for Alice. He tugged a pillow over his head and squeezed it, sighing softly. He could feel his heat nearing and she had promised to be back before noon to spend the week with him, however she seemed to be running late.

He groaned and laid on his back, shifting his coils on top of the blankets to try to relax. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the faint rustling of leaves. He sighed softly and licked his lips, easily imagining his sweet Alice under him.

He flickered his tongue at some rustles and sat up, opening his eyes to see Alice walk down the cleared path with a large bag slung over her shoulder. She huffed softly as she walked and her cheeks were flushed red with the exertion. He straightened up and made his way over, easily scooping her up.

"You're late."

She adjusted the bag and softly huffed. "Yeah, I know. I tried calling for you but you didn't seem to be paying attention."

He glanced at her and slithered back into the cave. "It's almost time. What did you bring?"

She unzipped it and held it out partially for him to see inside. "Just a bunch of frozen water bottles and snacks."

He nodded and set her down, shifting slightly. "Put those in the cooler, then."

She nodded and pulled over the small cooler to toss in the water bottles. "First day isn't the worst is it?"

He shook his head and adjusted the pillows again, moving them into a half circle. "No, it doesn't fully hit until the second day. Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled and walked over, tugging on his arm to make him look at her. "Come here, babe."

He softly sighed and hugged her waist, pressing his forehead to hers. "What is it, my sweet?"

She smiled softly and gently trailed her fingers along his cheeks, tracing the scars. "I told you, I wanted to do this with you. If I didn't want to, I wouldn't be here."

He smiled slightly and lightly kissed her fingertips when she lightly touched his fangs. "I don't tell you enough, but I love you."

She leaned into him as his coils began to wrap around her legs and hugged his shoulders. "I love you too, Kata. Would you like me to go ahead and undress?"

He nodded and squeezed her hips. "That would be quite perferable."

She smiled and nodded, lightly kissing him before shifting to pull off her clothes. He loosened his coils for her to step out of her shorts and panties. He smiled slightly and gently scooped her up, carrying her to the nest of blankets.

She loosely hugged his shoulders and smiled slightly. "I trust you, Kata."

He laid her down and settled on top of her, resting his elbows on both sides of her head. "I know you do, my sweet. You know this will be a long week for you? You can still leave in time before it starts."

She shook her head and hugged his neck, pressing his forehead against hers. "I want to do this with you. I can handle this, I know you won't hurt me."

He lightly smirked and nipped her lip. "Well, you may bleed some but you don't appear to mind that too much."

She giggled softly and shook her head. "Not at all, I know you won't let me bleed out or anything."

He lightly traced the faint marks around her breast and nodded. "Of course not. My saliva does provide clotting assistance."

She loosely hook her legs around his waist and pressed closer as his cock slid out. "I know, babe." She leaned closer and lightly nipped his ear, softly mumbling, "Now, fuck me like I'm your mate Kata."

He softly groaned as he pressed his cock against her wet pussy and nodded slightly. "You are my mate, Alice."

She smiled slightly and pressed her lips to his as he easily slid in, shallowly thrusting as they deeply kissed. She moaned softly as he slowly moved his hips and trailed her tongue against his teeth. He softly groaned and slowly moved, wrapping his tail around her waist as he sped up.

She moaned and arched up, pressing her head back against the pillows. He pressed his face into her neck and softly groaned, moving his hips faster. She moaned louder and gripped his shoulders, pressing her nails into him as the tip of his tail teased her clit.

He lightly smirked and panted softly, feeling his body temperature begin to raise significantly. He softly groaned and tightened his grip on her hips, fucking her harder. She moaned loudly as his tail continued to play with her clit and dragged her nails against his shoulders as she came.

He grunted as her walls fluttered around him and pressed his hips to hers, filling her with his cum. She panted softly and softly squeaked when his tail wrapped around her waist, flipping her onto her hands and knees. He easily slid his cock into her and started thrusting, palming her ass while the tip of his tail flicked her nipples.

She gasped and moaned, her eyes clenching shut. She licked her lips slightly and gripped the blanket under herself, feeling him fuck her roughly. Good god, she thought, if this is only the first hour it's gonna be a long-ass week.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice loosely curled her fingers in the blanket under her and moaned softly as Katakuri slowly moved, lazily thrusting his hips as his cock stiffened inside of her. She blinked awake and he lazily bit into her shoulder, drawing a louder moan from her. He teased her nipples with his fingers and groaned softly.

She flushed and reached up to comb her fingers through his hair, twisting her head to pull him into a kiss. He moaned softly and tightened his grip, picking up his pace as cum from the previous day ran along his shaft. She moaned and shifted her legs, giving him a better angle.

He gripped her breasts tightly and tugged at her nipples, thrusting harder as he came into her. She moaned softly and rocked her hips, feeling the warm cum pump into her. He groaned and press close, flicking her clit with his tail to push her over the edge. She moaned and arched out, pressing into his hands.

He panted softly and loosened his grip, lightly nibbling on her neck. "Good morning, my sweet."

She flushed and pressed into him, feeling him slowly rock his hips as his cock softened. "Morning. Think you can stop to let me eat."

He softly grunted and squeezed her hips. "I'll slow down for you. Think you can still eat then?"

She nodded slightly and squeezed the back of his hands as he tightened his grip on her, lifting her up but still keeping his cock inside her. She moaned softly as she shifted and he held onto her, slithering over to her snacks. She flushed and grabbed a box of poptarts, tugging it open.

He nuzzled her neck and lazily moved his hips as she fumbled to tear open the package. He glanced up and reached around, tugging the package open. She smiled in thanks and shifted her hips as some cum dribbled down her thigh.

He softly groaned and she quickly ate, carefully reaching to pull a water bottle out of the cooler. She twisted it open and drank some, licking her lips at the cold water. He rubbed her hips and nuzzled her neck as she drank.

She smiled slightly and twisted the cap back on, tossing the bottle aside. "Kata?"

He hummed softly and glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shifted her hips and gasped softly. "Can I clean off or um clean out?"

He softly grunted and squeezed her hips. "One more time, we can clean each other off."

She smiled slightly and pulled him into a light kiss. "Thank you, Kata."

He kissed her back and thrusted his hips hard, forcing more cum to drip down her thighs. She gasped and arched out, gripping his forearms tightly. He softly groaned as his cock quickly hardened and gripped her hips tightly, thrusting into her harder.

She moaned and arched out, dragging her nails against his forearms as he reached around to tease her clit. She flushed darkly at the wet sound from him fucking her cum-filled cunt and panted softly. He nipped the back of her shoulder and groaned, cumming into her as she came, her walls fluttering around him

She moaned softly and slumped forward as he took a deep breath, blinking a few times to clear his head. He moved back to rumpled blankets and set her down, softly hissing as his cock met the cool air. He circled her with his coils and positioned himself above her, his cock near her mouth and his head between her legs.

He guided her thighs open and dragged his tongue against her thighs, lapping up the cool cum sticking to her. She settled back and leaned up slightly to lick along his length with small licks, slowly cleaning him off. He took a deep breath and slipped a finger in her, curling slightly to scoop out the cum.

He licked his fingers clean and hummed softly as she gasped softly, her breath fanning against his cock. He carefully cleaned her up and she moaned softly, gently sucking on his tip. He softly groaned and tightened his grip on her thighs, gently thrusting his hips.

She moaned softly and sucked on his length, slowly working her way down. He grunted and thrusted his hips, hearing her moan softly. He shifted his head and flickered his tongue against her clit, teasing it.

She rocked her hips and moaned around him, gripping the blanket under her. He glanced at her and gently nipped her clit, teasing it with his teeth. She gasped loudly and arched up, tightening her grip.

He lightly smirked and held her hips tighter, keeping her in place as he continued to tease her clit with his teeth. She moaned loudly and arched her chest up, her moans vibrating along his length. He softly groaned and thrusted his hips slightly, spreading her thighs wider as he licked along her pussy.

She moaned loudly as she came and he softly grunted, thrusting into her mouth. She gripped his hips and moaned softly, letting him fuck her mouth. He groaned and his hips stuttered slightly as he came. She carefully swallowed the mouthful of cum and moaned softly, licking the tip clean as he pulled away.

She licked her hips and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he moved, lining his cock up with her pussy. She loosely looped her legs around his waist and pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he slid in, fucking her at a steady pace.


	3. Chapter 3

Katakuri softly sighed as he slowly woke up and lazily moved his hips, loosely holding onto Alice's waist. He nuzzled her neck and lazily nipped at her neck, listening to her sleepy moans. He hummed softly and rested his head beside hers, slowly thrusting into her wet core.

He gently stroked her hair back and smiled slightly. He could feel his heat slowly ebbing away; it should be ending within the next day or two at his current pace. Having her with him certainly helped more than the others usually did, which did surprise him.

He softly grunted when he came and kept lazily thrusting, watching her sleeping face. Glancing down, he watched as her breasts jiggled and gently squeezed one. Tugging a nipple between his fingers, he listened as she whimpered softly.

He lightly smirked and glanced at her face, seeing her eyes faintly open and hazily look around. He gently cupped her cheek and pulled her into a slow kiss, softly moaning as he came into her again. She softly moaned and pressed closer, loosely tangling her fingers in his hair.

He lightly kissed her and pulled away, softly hissing as his cock met the cool air. She softly moaned after he pulled out and relaxed into him, sleepily tugging his hand down to her cunt. He chuckled softly and expertly played with her clit to get her off, drawing soft moans from her lips.

She sighed softly as she relaxed into him and rested her head against his shoulder, yawning widely. He gently scooped her up and held her to him, slithering towards the spring in the back of the cave. She smiled slightly and lazily combed her fingers through his hair.

He smiled softly and slipped into the water, holding her close as he lowered her into the water. She sighed happily and rested her head against his arm, tilting her head back when the water reached her neck. He kissed her temple and smiled slightly, settling his coils under her.

She smiled softly and slowly shifted into a sitting position, leaning back into him. He kissed her temple and relaxed back, gently combing his fingers through her hair. She dipped her head back into the water and smiled slightly, relaxing into the water.

He smiled and gently rubbed her cheek. "How are you feeling, my little sweet?"

She smiled softly and leaned into his hand. "Tired and very sore. How are you?"

He glanced down as the bruises around her hips slowly healed and relaxed back against the warm rocks. "I'm doing much better. I imagine only day or two more and then I'll be normal again. Thank you for doing this for me, I can't imagine how you feel."

She hummed and lightly patted his cheek. "Don't worry so much. I'll be perfectly alright once I heal up properly. Oh, maybe I can get a massage from Robin."

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. "You will deserve it after all of this."

She smiled and tilted her head back, gently pulling him into a kiss. He hummed softly and gently rubbed her hips, feeling his scales shift for his cock to extend out again. She shifted when she felt it brush against her core and reached down to grab hold of him.

He squeezed her hips and lifted her slightly, helping lower her onto his cock. She moaned softly and slowly moved her hips, loosely hugging his neck. He groaned softly and moved with her, loosely wrapping one arm around her waist.

She smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss, moaning into him as he played with her clit. He kept easily thrusting into her and groaned softly, gently squeezing her hips. She moaned and arched out when she came, her wet cunt tightening around his cock. He moaned softly and thrusted harder, gripping her tighter.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly, pressing her nails into his skin. He grunted and held her in place, thrusting into her quickly. She moaned loudly and arched out, gripping his forearms as she leaned forward. It seemed as though was his libido was spiking back up.


End file.
